Do You Like It?
by Sasha Janre-Ishtar
Summary: *YAOI* Ryuiji Otogi hates Yami for defeating Pegasus, thus ending his dream...but what if there was a whole other story? Slightly AU and has PegasusXOtogi *lime*


****

"Do You Like it?" 

Song by Our Lady Peace

****

Author's notes: This is my attempt at an angsty one shot between Pegasus J. Crawford and Ryuiji Otogi AKA Duke Devlin in the Dub. I'm going to be using Otogi just because it sounds cooler. Anyways, to follow with the fic, you'll need to know the following information: 

*When Otogi went to visit Pegasus, he didn't leave right away. Pegasus kind of seduced him and told him the only way for his Dungeon Dice game to take off was to well…sleep with him.

*Otogi agreed, only because he really wanted Dungeon Dice Monsters to take off, and he couldn't deny that Pegasus wasn't hard on the eyes. 

*The Otogi/Pegasus thing is told through a flashback when Yami is dueling Otogi to get Joey out of that dogsuit and has that stipulation that if he loses, Yami retires from Duel Monsters. *Be forewarned, there is some lime, some language, but no lemons--you know how ff.net is about those things. Also, the point where Otogi starts to tell the story is during a revelation of sorts period of his stay with Pegasus. 

*There is also going to be a more explicit version, and that will posted on mediaminer.org when I get around to adding that in ;c) And when mediaminer stops being dead too.

*Pretend for my sake that Yami can see into other peoples' minds. Think of it as an extra perk that Millennium Puzzle has.

*Also, you'll see a much different ending to the Duel between Otogi and Yami than on the show. You'll see at the end. Muwah! 

****

*** ~ These will indicate passages in time 

"You don't know what kind of man Pegasus was, Otogi!" Yami yelled to his opponent on the other side of the arena. "He's not the great man your blind devotion believes him to be!" The King of Games clenched his fists on the board, where he saw that Otogi's dungeon path had extended further than (at the moment) he could ever hope to move his blue path. Otogi's devotion to the man that had sealed away his Aibou's grandfather's soul, not to mention the souls of the Kaiba brothers, Mokuba and Seto, was something Yami had never encountered before. 

Otogi was not convinced. His emerald green eyes flashed with hatred and pain, as he glared over at the man that had single-handedly destroyed his dream. "No, YOU are not as great and wonderful as all those people believed, Yami! You…you're nothing but a cheat and you're the one responsible for destroying my dream! Pegasus was a great man, and you could never be _half_ the duelist he was!" Yami though, saw a falter in Otogi's rant, albeit it was small and not noticeable to anyone, the Pharaoh caught it and blinked. 

There was something that Otogi wasn't telling him. Yami searched those hateful green depths and in the midst of all the hatred for what he claimed was Yami's fault; he saw something in Otogi's own past that was attributing to this. Idly, the Pharaoh wished he had Pegasus' Millennium Eye, as to read Otogi's mind. Immediately, he disregarded the thought. Reading someone's mind was a terrible breach of privacy and Yami had been horrified when Pegasus did it to him, so there was no way he'd do that to Otogi. No matter _how_ annoying the boy got with his taunts of defeating Yami. "Otogi!" Yami called, his palms flat on the table screen in front of him. "What is it in your past that is causing to be like this? Don't look so shocked, it's clear in your eyes! What happened, Otogi?" 

The inventor of 'Dungeon Dice Monsters' flinched slightly, but not enough for his cheerleaders or Yami's to notice, surprised that Yami had picked something like that out. He shouldn't have been, the 'King of Games' had picked up moves in mere minutes that took Otogi weeks to work out. But this was going far too personal for his liking. All those feelings that had been sealed away so long ago were threatening to burst free. He couldn't risk breaking down. He didn't want Yami of all people to see his one weakness. "That is none of your business, you cheating bastard," Otogi snapped. "Is this how you defeated Pegasus? By trying to play some sort of mental game with him? To derive from the fact you're hopelessly losing?"

Yami clenched his fists again. "Get your head out of your ass for one moment, Otogi! I don't want to be an enemy to you!" 

"You became my enemy the second you defeated Pegasus!" Otogi seethed, as he picked up the three dice from his automator. His eyes flashed almost psychotically at the rare black die in his hands. "And with this, I will show you your defeat, Yami! This is a rare black die, one that will certainly seal your fate! Go! Dice Roll!" He tossed his dice out on the field screen and his smile became wider. "Excellent. I will show you just what this black die does, Yami. Dimension the dice!" He pressed the black die into the screen, and the box unfolded in the selected quadrant, opening up a vortex. After giving the explanation of how this vortex, once Otogi got the other black die, would give him easy access to Yami's heart points. 

Quickly, Yami turned to his help screen, and quickly searched for something to help him. Finding nothing at the moment, Yami turned to his automator and his amethyst eyes widened—A black die. Just what he needed. He gave a smirk, and looked up to Otogi. "I think I have a way to YOUR heart points, Otogi! Dimension the dice!" After another little explanation of how the movement crests worked with such a tactic, Yami's Ninja destroyed two of Otogi's heart points in two turns. [1] Yami looked up to Otogi. "I want an answer." 

Bitterly, Otogi snapped, "What do I have to answer you for, cheat?" 

Ignoring the jab, Yami pressed on, yet did this mentally. 'Otogi, there is something troubling you and if you do not let it out you will lose this duel to me! Do you want to lose a duel to someone you claim to hate in such a manner?' Hearing no response, Yami took it as a sign to continue. 'You do not have to say it out loud, just in your mind, I can hear…'

'Why am I listening to you?' Otogi's mental voice said quietly. 'How can you tell there's something? What kind of trickery is this?'

'There is no trickery,' Yami pressed. 'Tell me what happened, Otogi! I won't tell a soul, you have my promise.' 

'…Alright.' 

[1] Yes, I am going fast through that, but really, did you want to know how it worked? There are more important things at hand here!

**Flashback**

Otogi sat on the lavish King-sized bed, curled up and slightly bruised from the previous night's activities. He was barely dressed, his pants pulled down to his knees, his shirt ripped, and his hair was let down from it's usual high ponytail and lay in disarray around his thin body. It provided more of a cover than the satin white sheets. He couldn't think…and if he could manage a coherent thought, only one went through—pain. 

How long had it been since he came to the island? Five days at the least he figured. All he wanted was to get his game pushed off the ground…not once did he expect he'd be laying here like this. 'I got to get myself up,' he thought painfully. 'But I can't…I hurt too much…but I have to.' 

__

I crawled out of the pain   
of yesterday

Wincing, the young man pushed his thin body off of the bed, and turned, so he could pull his pants all the way up. This took far more effort than he realized, and when he did pull the black, shiny pants up and fastened the belt; he fell back on the bed, exhausted. The pain radiated from his lower back and lower abdomen. 'I have to get up,' Otogi thought. 'I cannot stay down like this. I have to get Pegasus to confirm his promise.' 

Call it almost wishful thinking, as the creator of Duel Monsters walked in at that very moment, peach jacket gone, left only in the pants and the frilly shirt, opened up and looked as if he had just put it on and left it so. His silver hair fell directly to his shoulders, half of it covering his left eye. The visible crimson eye eyed Otogi's body. "I see you're finally up. Not feeling so lovely today are we, Ryuiji?" When he heard Otogi's groan, his crimson eye flickered in a predatory style. "Oh…you're not…pity…" He walked over to the bed, almost sauntering, and crawled onto the bed, to where Otogi was laying motionless. "Crawl to me."

Pulled into an almost hypnotic state, Otogi somehow found the strength to meet Pegasus half way. Having no more strength, he collapsed into Pegasus' arms, half-glad to be held in strong arms, as he could not support himself at all at the present moment. 

__

I crawled to you and   
I said all the things that you said to say  
Have I said enough? 

"Yes…you're quite a resilient young man, aren't you?" Pegasus crooned, slender fingers caressing the slightly tanned skin of Otogi. "I didn't think you would wake up until tomorrow…but you have impressed me. What is that you want?"

Digging down deep, Otogi replied, "I…you know what I want…I want Industrial Illusions to produce 'Dungeon Dice Monsters'…" No matter how much he fought it, he couldn't get out of Pegasus' hold. His dream was too close to being lived, much too close to give up now. Otogi would endure anything…anything to get his game up off the ground. And this was about as 'anything' as you could get…how did he get in this mess? 

"Oh, you remember quite well how you got here Ryuiji…" Pegasus whispered huskily into the young man's ear. Otogi froze, wondering how Pegasus knew what he was thinking. Or was he just that transparent in his weakened state? "I know things about you, Ryuiji…I know what you want, and how far you are going to go to get it. But that's just fine by me." He smirked and ran his tongue down Otogi's neck. "Do you need a little help remembering what happened last night?" 

"No," Otogi whispered feebly. He raised his hand and put it on his neck, blocking Pegasus' tongue from further running along its path. "I don't need any…reminder? What about you? Don't…don't you have work to go to or something?" 

Pegasus smirked, keeping his grip on the slender figure of Otogi. "You are my work, Ryuiji. But you shouldn't be so…snappy with…someone who holds the key to your future. You know, I could ignore you … throw you off my island…and your game will have no chance of ever making it off the ground. Would you want that? To start from square 1 over again? Hmm…would you?" 

__

Do you like it?   
I know how you love these dirty games  
But they're killing me 

Otogi said nothing for a while, and Pegasus let him have the silence, to let the proposition broil over in his mind. He had no trouble waiting, the boy would stay with him no matter what happened. The dreams he coveted were so dear to him…he'd go through hell and back just to have it succeed. 

As much he hated to admit it, Otogi knew that Pegasus was right. If he gave up this chance, there was no one else that could help him with Dungeon Dice Monsters. But wasn't there another way? No… "No…I wouldn't want to…" Otogi whispered. This moment of rest was giving his body the time it needed to heal and the pain was slowly going away. Slowly, but surely, he was feeling better. 

Pegasus drew away, and Otogi reached out for the warmth, as he had become accustomed to Pegasus' body heat transferring to his. Instead, all he got was air, and Pegasus moved off of the bed, buttoning up his shirt. "You made the right choice. I just may have to reward you later, Ryuiji." Hearing no answer, Pegasus continued. "Do wash up though. You still smell like body fluids." With that, he flicked a bit of his silver hair over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Otogi was left, and he pushed himself out of bed. He was dizzy and weak from lack of food and doing what he had done last night only fueled the hunger. The young inventor walked into the bathroom and fumbled with his belt and pants, getting them off and walked into the stand-up shower. He turned on the water, making it more hot than cold, and turned on the showerhead. Immediately, the hot water rushed onto his skin. As he finished this action, Otogi collapsed into the corner of the stand-up shower, curling up into a fetal position. After what seemed like a long while, Otogi pushed himself to his feet. He reached for the…what was it again? The purple thing you use with body wash…it was like a plastic spongy thing…but not. Otogi didn't remember the name. He barely remembered what his own name was at the moment. 

It was hard, but Otogi got through his shower, and felt refreshed. Not completely, as the pain his back seemed to intensify as he scrubbed himself clean. 'What a joke,' he thought to himself. 'I can't get myself clean…I'll never be clean again…what have I become?' In all honesty, he had no clue. After he finished the shower, he walked out almost timidly, and reached for the fluffy white towel, drying himself off. Where were the rest his clothes? Last night was a blur and Otogi had no recollection of where the other pieces of his clothes could be. Finally he found them and slowly put them on, along with his pants. 

The previous refreshment Otogi had so briefly enjoyed was gone as he got himself dressed, and he fell back on the bed. And as soon as his lithe frame hit the mattress, he was out like a light. 

When Otogi opened his eyes again, he found the single crimson eye of Pegasus staring down at him. He tensed, feeling micro-examined whenever that single visible eye of Pegasus' was focused on him. It was like with one glance, Pegasus could strip him of his soul. And he had, on a few occasions before this. "You looked so peaceful when asleep, Ryuiji," Pegasus whispered, his breath dancing along Otogi's cheeks. "But now that you're awake, I think that reward is in order." 

Otogi blinked. Which reward was this? Oh…the one from earlier. He had forgotten about it in the midst of his pain. "Lucky me…" 

__

I know how you love to watch to love me beg  
So here I am   
Do you like it?

"Oh yes indeed lucky you," Pegasus said, his voice dropping to no more than a barely audible whisper. Pulling Otogi up, his fingers danced along the collarbone of Otogi, resting on the sternum. Pegasus moved his fingers and let them slide down Otogi's side and pressed on the small of his back. As Otogi lay there on the sheets, the silver haired man let his tongue dance across Otogi's neck, gently biting the smooth skin. The dark haired male groaned, and moved into Pegasus' touch, which is exactly what the silver haired entrepreneur wanted. He wanted the boy to play right into his hand, and he knew Otogi would not stray another way. 

Otogi leaned his head back; Pegasus' hands spread out spider leg-like around his neck, cradling it. The younger male didn't want his body to betray him like this as it had done on occasions previous to this. But there was no getting out, and his body liked the sensation of Pegasus' lips on his skin, his hands holding Otogi's lithe frame tightly. It was, in a weird way, a sense of security, but the evil sensation that Pegasus gave him far outweighed this false sense of security. 

Before he knew it however, Pegasus' wrists flicked, and Otogi's right wrist was ensnared in a handcuff, the other one clicked around the bedpost. Another pair of handcuffs tied Otogi's left hand to the other bedpost, leaving him exposed. Otogi blinked, and moved his arms, but obviously to no avail. The handcuff chains rattled against the wood and Pegasus' wolfy grin returned. "It seems you are ensnared my little pet," Pegasus whispered as he moved on top of Otogi, their bodies rubbing against one another. "And as you know, when trapped…people become…" He stopped, as he suckled on one of Otogi's nipples. "People become…quite passive…and willing to do anything…" 

"What…what are you going to do?" Otogi asked, tensing up. This had never happened before and being confined in the midst of unfamiliarity isn't good. It _couldn't_ be good. "Pegasus…what…what are you going to do to me handcuffed like this?" 

At that, Pegasus' visible crimson eye flickered and Otogi gulped. He was shivering, and Pegasus obviously noticed as a pout formed on his perfect lips. "Are you cold? Don't worry about that one little bit Ryuiji…you are going to be quite warm if not burning up by the time I'm through with you this time." 

***

Otogi raised his head and was looking straight at Pegasus' toned chest. A white substance fell from the corner of his mouth. "Lick that off your mouth," Pegasus commanded, his voice a little louder than a whisper. Otogi winced and his pink tongue darted out quickly, licking up the substance from the corner of his mouth. He had forced it all down during Pegasus' last 'request' and had no desire to ever taste it again. The handcuffs had been taken off once Pegasus had his way with the young inventor. 

It was strange, that time. It wasn't harsh or brutal, but as close to lovingly gentle as Otogi was ever going to get. But what Pegasus told him to do afterwards caused an indescribable about of fear to course through Otogi's body. A growing hatred now was engulfing the young inventor's mind and soul, hatred to Pegasus for making him go through such demeaning acts with no such promise of helping with the production of his game. He had thought on many occasions that Pegasus only wanted him for the sex, that he had no interest in helping Otogi. 

But then…but then Pegasus somehow wove his words in such a way that Otogi ended up re-trusting the silver haired man with all his heart. It was a cycle of mistrust, sex, pain and re-trust. He was being manipulated like a puppet on strings, yet he had no courage or guts to cut the strings and free himself. 

__

I don't want be a puppet for you  
I don't want to bite the hand that's feeding  
I don't want to be a sucker for you, ah yes you

Whenever he had the chance to say 'no', he always said 'yes' and gave in. Whenever there was a spot to build up courage, to ask straight out for the project to go ahead, he always swallowed it as soon as that golden eye of Pegasus stared into his soul. That eye—the one that was void of any compassion whatsoever was the one thing that held Otogi to staying in the Duelist Kingdom. It just held him…in a state that rendered him helpless and completely at Pegasus' mercy. 

It was that feeling that Otogi hated the most. Being at Pegasus' mercy for so long and going through so much, and still not having the guts to get out of it. He just stayed like an obedient dog waiting for his master to give him a treat. He hated begging…he hated that almost as much as he hated being at Pegasus' every command; Otogi reveled in self-hatred for begging Pegasus to continue his acts, his body encouraging the frequent sex. No matter how hard it was on his body, he wanted more. 

Would he ever learn? Would he ever get out of it? He had too…there was no way he could stay like this…hating the situation, the man who was doing this to him…and all the hatred he had inside for himself.

__

I hate myself for begging  
I hate myself for staying  
I hate myself for listening to you  
  
It's too little too late and I can't escape  
So I'm begging you please

****

Otogi stared in horror at what Pegasus was telling him. They were both dressed and Otogi was standing in front of the Multi-Millionaire in disbelief. "What do you mean you're not going to go through with your promise to help me with Dungeon Dice Monsters?" 

Pegasus looked eerily calm. "I told you dear boy, I would go through with this promise if your impressed me. You have, but not quite to the extent that I would have liked. This game is interesting, but you need to work on it a lot more for it to have even the slightest chance of holding a candle to Duel Monsters." 

"What do you mean I haven't impressed you?!" Otogi exclaimed, clenching his fists. "I've done everything you asked—everything! —And even more! What more could you possibly want me to do, Pegasus? What!" 

There was no answer for a while. Otogi was letting the rage build up inside of him as he awaited Pegasus' answer. "You want to know my dear boy? You haven't the _guts_ to front a major game, Otogi. If you can't handle what happened here with me, you aren't going to stand a chance mass-producing this game. Face it, my boy…you're weak." 

__

I changed all the things you told me to change  
I'm on my knees  
Do you like it? 

A long silence was hanging in the air as Otogi stomached everything Pegasus had thrown at him. No guts…no talent…weak…was he right? Looking back on everything that had had happened, Otogi realized that Pegasus was right. About everything…Pegasus was right. He hadn't the guts, or the will to endure what had gone on, so how could he possibly handle something like this? Had he gone about it all wrong? 

Weak…

No guts…

Complete failure… 

"…Why did you make me stay? Did you think there was a chance I could finally find the way to impress you?" 

Pegasus smirked, and that golden eye of his glowed a bit. "Perhaps that was my reason, perhaps not. But that's all in the past now…" He spoke in that tone…the tone that could convince an Eskimo to buy ice and said, "You are going to go back home, Otogi. And you are going to wait for my phone call…because I just might reconsider revoking my decision, after a reasonable amount of time." 

Otogi somehow couldn't bring himself to disagree with Pegasus; he was so desperate that he was willing to believe anything. "Do you…do you mean that Pegasus?" 

"Of course my dear boy…now hurry up. The helicopter is going to leave soon." Pegasus gave a nod and Otogi turned and left the room, a smile on his face. Pegasus smirked and shook his head. "There's going to be no call…you're hardly important, boy." 

** End Flashback** 

Yami stared in shock over at his opponent in the Dungeon Dice Arena. He had expected something bad, but what Otogi had just told him was far beyond that. The Pharaoh gripped the edges of his table. His hatred for the callousness of Pegasus reached a new level once he heard what he had done to Otogi. Using someone's dreams against them for your own benefit then not even touching the subject again was low. 

'Now you know, Yami…are you satisfied?' Otogi's mental voice was small, and defeated. 'You know now what happened…rub it in.'

'I will do no such thing…Otogi what you went through is something no one should even have to consider going through,' Yami began, ignoring the yells from the crowd to continue the close duel. 'Pegasus was an evil man, and using your dreams against you was unjustified.' 

Otogi looked up at Yami and the King of Games was shocked to see tears almost rolling down Otogi's cheeks. 'I wanted to bury the feelings away and for a while, it worked. Just seeing you and remembering Pegasus made them want to emerge…' 

__

I just want to get out, stuck inside of this  
Waiting for something else, waiting to exist

Yami walked out of his side of the arena and walked over to Otogi. He brushed past Joey and Otogi's cheerleaders, entering Otogi's side. Otogi by this time had fallen to his knees, causing the crowd to start murmuring about some kind of trickery by Yami. His jaw was set in a way so that he could bite his lip and still look reasonably calm. Or at least the look he was going for was calm. To Téa and Tristan, it looked like he was about to cry. Or explode one or the other.

The tricolor haired duelist knelt down before Otogi and the dark haired duelist looked up at him with reddened eyes. "What are you doing over here?" he asked quietly. "Go back over there and let's finish this duel." 

"You're talking a lot of nonsense," Yami said, wiping the tears. "This duel is not important, not as important as what you're going through." Otogi looked at him shocked. "Not everyone is as heartless as Pegasus was." 

__

Can you offer me help?  
Help for what I've missed? 

Otogi looked down, ashamed at being at someone else's mercy, showing someone else just how weak he really was. "Why are you being so kind to me? You should be lecturing me on being a hypocrite…for worshiping a man that's put me through hell…someone that you told me emphatically was bad…" 

Yami surprised himself by pulling the taller boy into his arms. It felt like it was the right thing to do and Yami felt oddly fine with this. Yami put a hand against Otogi's cheek, wiping away the tears. "I am not like Pegasus…I told you I wouldn't tell a soul what you told me, and I keep my promises." 

Another surprise was coming as Otogi raised his head up to look Yami in the eyes and their lips ended up touching. The result was something that neither could have predicted—and Yami was further surprised when Otogi deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping into the Pharaoh's mouth. The kiss broke and Yami's amethyst eyes were clouded with mixed emotions of confusion, sympathy and much more. "…Thank you, Yami. I was wrong about you entirely…I concede this duel." 

The King of Games couldn't help but laugh. "After all this, you are still worried about the duel? You are full of surprises, Ryuiji Otogi…" 

****

-END-

Author's notes: Whew! THIS is the bugger that's been taking up all my time as of late, as I was trying to plan it out and execute in a tasteful manner without going over the lines. How did you like it? Once Mediaminer.org stops being dead I will post this up there, with a lemon sequence where Pegasus has Otogi handcuffed to the bed. Don't hold your breaths, though… Heh…not having the best update record as of late…Adios! 


End file.
